


Разговоры о сексе

by Max_Gautz



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	

«Трахни меня, Чхве Гусон», — как-то раз сказал Макисима, подходя вплотную. Он все время это делал — подходил слишком близко, словно боялся, что если не сократит расстояние до минимума, то его, такого бесцветного, просто не заметят.  
Чхве рассмеялся коротко, запрокинув голову. Ответил: «Мне нечем, данна», — и отступил, ускользая от тесного контакта. Не то чтобы его этот контакт напрягал, просто трахнуть и правда было нечем, а значит, и разговор продолжать ни к чему.  
«Как нечем?» — спустя добрую минуту, за которую Чхве почти успел забыть о чем речь, спросил Макисима.  
Чхве вздохнул и расстегнул ширинку. Данна хочет объяснений — данна их получит.  
Они были знакомы год или около того, и Чхве, у которого никогда не было ничего своего, зато сам он все время был чьим-то, давно уже с легкостью отдал свою жизнь этому бледному как моль и такому же тихому психопату с бритвой. Не потому что тот был чем-то особенным, а потому что захотел взять. Любой другой на его месте получил бы Чхве со всеми потрохами, захоти он этого так же, как данна.  
Чхве снял штаны вместе с трусами, продемонстрировал убедительное отсутствие ресурса и натянул штаны обратно. Он тогда очень надеялся, что разговоры о сексе закончатся. И они закончились, но не навсегда.  
Месяца через два Макисима привел с улицы какого-то хмыря с пидорской бородкой и заставил его себя трахать, а Чхве — на это смотреть. Чхве смотрел минут этак пять, потом в ноуте мигнуло сообщение, и смотреть стало совсем неинтересно. Макисима стонал где-то там в глубине комнаты, а Чхве чатился. Макисима потом, кажется, очень злился и заставлял много работать.  
Работа была однообразная — то спрятать труп, то, наоборот, на видном месте оставить. Чхве не очень все это любил, но платил Макисима своевременно и щедро, так что возражений не возникало. Чхве и за еду бы это делал, по правде говоря.  
По правде говоря, если бы не Макисима, Сусон так долго не протянула бы.  
«Кто у тебя там?» — спросил как-то Макисима. Чхве сказал: «Сестра. Ее нельзя выпускать». Тогда они еще не были знакомы так хорошо, чтобы Чхве давал ему полный отчет. Макисима кивнул, и Чхве догадался, что в его отсутствие тот уже заглянул к сестренке. Но, к счастью, не выпустил.  
«Она твоя тамагочи? — спросил Макисима. — Ты о ней заботишься?»  
Чхве не знал, кто такая тамагочи, и просто отмахнулся. А потом оказалось, что с Макисимой, его деньгами и клиентами заботиться о «тамагочи» стало проще и приятней. Но слово это Чхве все равно забыл и не поинтересовался его значением. Японский очень сложный язык, и нет нужды запоминать то, от чего не зависит твоя жизнь.  
Чхве помнил все сканеры в Токио. Практически знал их в лицо. В этом была его сила, а больше он не знал почти ничего. Это потом уже он стал вникать в тот бред, что нес Макисима. Об обществе, о гражданах, о Сивилле. Для Чхве все это было пустым звуком. Что Ким, что Сивилла — разницы никакой, только тут кормят лучше, а мозги полощут одинаково. У него когда-то было задание — узнать секрет Сивиллы и украсть его, но задание он провалил и до некоторых пор ни о чем таком не вспоминал. Но тут случился Макисима, которого почему-то тоже очень волновал этот секрет.  
Зачем ему это было нужно — с его связями и деньгами — Чхве не понимал. Но данна хотел найти Сивиллу — данна ее нашел.  
До этого, впрочем, тогда еще было далеко.  
Тогда Макисима приводил с улицы каких-то людей, трахался с ними, потом убивал и ходил злой. Или становился добрый и приносил разную еду с затейливым пойлом. Или брал Чхве за рукав и вел гулять. Гулять Чхве любил, потому что знал все сканеры. Он был самой грязной крысой из всех грязных крыс в этом городе, он мог пройти везде. И проходил — вместе с Макисимой, державшимся за его рукав.  
Трупы, которые они оставляли за собой, Чхве не считал.  
А потом случилась эта затея с академией. Не будь Чхве настолько лишен ресурса, Макисима бы его туда не позвал, но Чхве ни тогда, ни после об этом не размышлял. Просто делал что говорят — напяливал голограмму, разговаривал с дурочками, толкал колеса.  
И сам прикладывался.  
Макисима к тому времени не оставлял его ни на минуту, все время был рядом. И когда Сусон уползла, тоже никуда не делся. Сусон, конечно, не могла уползти сама, только Чхве был слишком обдолбан, чтобы об этом думать. Да и подумав, не стал бы возражать.  
Потом, продырявив один глаз, а следом другой, Чхве смеялся и радовался тому, как это правильно — выпустить наконец из головы все то говно, что распирало череп. Никогда еще ему не было так легко. Жаль, что эта легкость продолжалась недолго — следующие несколько дней ему было очень больно.  
Больно и темно.  
В первый день он попытался стянуть повязку, но Макисима заорал: «Ты что, хочешь мозги сжечь?!». Чхве подумал, что это не такая уж плохая идея — сжечь их нахрен, но Макисима, кажется, снова злился, и Чхве опустил руки. А в какой-то из следующих дней, из которых он мало что запомнил, проснулся от того, что об него трутся и стонут.  
Макисима дрочил, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
Чхве отнесся к этому философски. Голова по-прежнему болела, но уже не так, чтобы совсем не соображать, а в целом все было неплохо — кровать мягкая, белье чистое. А как стонал Макисима — Чхве уже наслушался.  
Потом он еще очень долго это слушал. Каждое утро на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Иногда даже принимал в этом участие — пальцами и языком. Данна хотел минет — данна его получал.  
Гораздо больше его тогда занимала новая игрушка. Когда повязку все-таки сняли и он перестал блевать от головокружения, новые глаза ему понравились. Они показывали совсем не то, что он видел раньше, и их можно было настраивать. Например сделать Макисиму красным, как будто с него сняли кожу. Или все окружающее погрузить под воду и заставить колыхаться. Он смеялся над всем этим, и Макисима смеялся вместе с ним.  
А потом так же, как на прогулку, Макисима взял его за рукав и отвел назад в больницу. Они как раз мастерили шлемы, и на кой черт было все усложнять — Чхве не понимал. Но спорить с Макисимой было бессмысленно.  
Тот вечер Чхве запомнил относительно хорошо. Макисима был добрый и улыбался, засунув руку ему в штаны. «Вы друг о друге заботились, — говорил он. — Ты о ней позаботился так, что от нее кровавая лужа осталась. Но и она о тебе заботилась, Гусон, понимаешь?» Чхве кивал и жмурился, не отвлекаясь от руки у себя в штанах.  
А потом было весело. Девайс стоял так, что в ушах звенело. Чхве развернул Макисиму, как удобно, и стал трахать. Последний раз он делал это с Гюнтхэ, кажется, но все еще помнил, как нужно. Сначала он просто вставил, не слушая, как данна протестует. Когда Макисима попытался уползти, Чхве взял его за горло, чтоб он никуда не делся. Когда Макисима хотел его ударить, Чхве скрутил ему руки и продолжил трахать. Когда Макисима начал умолять, Чхве вжал его голову в подушку, потому что не хотел ничего слышать. А когда все-таки кончил, то развернул Макисиму на спину, хлестнул его по лицу и с минуту смотрел, как тот глотает воздух.  
Смотрел почти с любовью.  
С тех пор данна ходил добрый. Он всегда получал то что хотел.


End file.
